Return of Mrs Lee
by helpwolvesandsmile
Summary: There's a new teacher at Hollywood Arts high school. She loves theater, owned a Chinese restaurant, owned a sushi restaurant, holds a grudge against two girls, and is out for revenge on them. Sound familiar? She is even more vengeful and craftier than ever. Rated T because I am not sure were this story will go. A little Bade and Jori friendship
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

_Hi everybody! No story suggestions? Aw. I'm happy to see you all liked the ending of my other story. I thought it was pretty good too. I have really been brainstorming stories and finally came up with an idea that I thought was promising. I'm really not sure how this came to me… Anyway, it's about Hollywood Arts getting and new teacher. Well, I'll just leave you with the summary:_

_Summary:_

_There's a new teacher at Hollywood Arts. She loves theater, owned a Chinese restaurant, owned a sushi restaurant, holds a grudge against two girls, and is out for revenge on them. Sound familiar? _

_Reminder: _

_If I were Dan Schneider you would be watching this on TV not reading it on… computer. Since you are reading this on computer I guess that makes me a non-Dan. _

_Well, onto the story! This first chapter will be short. I guess it could be more of a prologue. Enjoy and review please! _

Chapter 1

Tori Vega walked into Hollywood Arts. Another day at school. She spotted her friends gathered on the stairs and approached them. She set her bag next to her and sat beside Andre.

"Hey boys and squirrels," Tori greeted.

Cat giggled. "I love squirrels! One time, my family was having a picnic at the park. And this squirrel came up to us. So my brother grabbed a-"

Jade put a hand on Cat's shoulder. "Hey, Cat open your mouth."

"Okay." Cat faced Jade and obliged.

Jade grabbed a bag of crackers and started stuffing them into Cat's mouth. "Anything else you want to say?" Jade asked.

Cat shook her head, struggling to chew the crackers. "I'm done talking," she mumbled around a mouthful of food.

"Uh, did you hear the school is getting another acting teacher?" Robbie asked, changing the subject.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Who is it?" Tori asked.

"I don't know. But whoever they are is going to be Sikowitz's student teacher," Robbie explained.

The bell rang. Tori picked up her bag. "Speaking of… time for Sikowitz's class."

The group grabbed their things and walked to Sikowitz's classroom. Tori put down her things in her usual seat. Seeing as there were no teachers in the room, the students began to talk freely.

"Hello, Tori Vega," a voice said behind Tori.

Tori turned around. "Mrs. Lee?"

Mrs. Lee nodded. "Oh, look who's so smart."

"Oh my god it's her," Jade said, coming up to the two.

Mrs. Lee frowned, thinking. "You look familiar."

Jade rolled her eyes. "It's Jade West. You produced my play a while back."

"Oh, yeah. You look different. You two girls almost killed my daughter!"

"How is dangling her in a harness from the ceiling almost murder?"

"What if she fell?"

"She didn't."

"But what if she did?"

"Then she would have…"

"Wait!" Tori interrupted. "Mrs. Lee, not to be rude but what are you even doing here?"

Mrs. Lee smiled an almost menacing smile. "I'm here for revenge."

"Revenge?" Tori and Jade said at the same time.

Mrs. Lee nodded. "Yes. I am your new acting teacher."

_Author's Note:_

_Duh duh dun! Well, did you like it? Sorry if I made any errors. And I know my A/N's can get kind of long. Please review. I love it when I get reviews! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:_

_Hey peeps! Sorry about not updating in a while! As far as I know I don't have anything going on this week. Except for art classes on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. But those are each only about two hours. I had a crazy sleepover with ten other girls last night at my house for my b-day. It was great. We made a horror movie and went to the movie theater and stayed up really late. So I'm a little tired. And I am not sure how to do this chapter. For those reasons, sorry if it sucks. Please review! _

Chapter 2 

Jade sat at the lunch table next to Andre and Cat. Beck, Tori, and Robbie were with them as well. She picked at her salad, not feeling all that hungry.

Robbie broke the silence, "So… Mrs. Lee is our student teacher?"

Andre shrugged. "Apparently." His gaze traveled toward Jade, then to Tori. "What was she talking about with you two? Just before class started?"

Tori shrugged. "Oh, you know. Stuff."

Cat chimed in, "Revenge stuff? I heard Mrs. Lee say something about revenge."

Jade suddenly realized that she had never told them what had happened. She took a deep breath and explained. "When I did my play, Well Wishes, Mrs. Lee put up the money and helped with it."

"We know that," Robbie said.

Jade continued. "She wanted to make a few 'changes' to my play. So she told Tori and I that if we didn't let her daughter be in the play she wouldn't put up the money. So we let her daughter be in the play, and Mrs. Lee had her sing and fly around in a harness like an idiot. For the real presentation of my play we distracted Mrs. Lee so she couldn't come. We purposely didn't give her daughter the cue so she didn't ruin the play with her bad singing. Mrs. Lee came back when the play was over, we told her her daughter did a great job in the play, but she found out that her daughter was still hanging from the ceiling. So now Mrs. Lee thinks we almost killed her daughter by dangling her and she wants revenge."

Everyone was silent. Finally Andre spoke up. "That's a lot of explaining."

"Why was Tori with you?" Robbie questioned.

"I was helping Jade with the play," Tori answered.

The bell rang, signaling it was time for next class. The group gathered their bags and walked to the next class. Jade sensed something behind her; she turned around to find Mrs. Lee.

Mrs. Lee smiled almost evilly. She came up close to Jade. "Watch out, Jade West. I'll get you and Tori Vega," she whispered. "I promised revenge. Now I'll get it."

"How?" Jade challenged.

"You almost killed my daughter."

"We didn't. Daisy could have never been hurt. We just left her dangling from the ceiling."

"Lies. You almost killed her. So now that is what I'll do to you."

Mrs. Lee stepped back a few steps, staring at Jade accusingly. Jade noticed that her friends had gone without her. She turned to get to class.

"Get to class, Jade West. Don't forget I'll be watching you," Mrs. Lee said as Jade walked away.

_Author's Note: _

_Sorry it was kinda short. Please review to let me know what you think. I love hearing from you! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: _

_Hello! I just woke up, I'm really tired. Honestly, I'm surprised this story didn't get more reviews. I know you can do better than that! If I get nine reviews by the next chapter you all get a cookie. :D Now I want a cookie. About the previous chapter, I must have forgotten the others were part of the 'Distract Mrs. Lee' scheme while I was writing it. Oops. Oh well! Here's the next chapter, please review! _

Chapter 3

Jade paced in the hallway, a little stressed. Mrs. Lee hadn't taken her eyes off of her and Tori for the whole class period and cruelly criticized their acting. Jade spotted Sinjin across the hall and approached him.

"Have you seen Tori?" she asked.

"No," Sinjin answered.

Jade left and continued to search for Tori. She finally saw her talking to Cat near the entrance to the Black Box Theater.

"We need to talk, _now_," Jade insisted, grabbing Tori's arm and pulling her into the nearest closet.

"What?" Tori asked. "Is this about Mrs. Lee?"

Jade nodded.

Tori smirked. "Is the fearless Jade West scared of Mrs. Lee?"

"No!" Jade defended. "Vega, this is serious. Mrs. Lee was talking to me in the hallway yesterday and was freaking out about how we almost killed Daisy…"

"But we didn't!" Tori said.

"I know. But she insisted we did and then she told me that she's here to get revenge. She was all 'you girls almost killed my daughter, so now that's what I'll do to you'."

"She's serious about that?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well… maybe we should stick together. In case she hurts one of us the other wou-"

Jade's expression turned serious. "No. That's the last thing I'm doing."

"Well we don't exactly have many options!"

Jade sighed. "We can talk about this later." And with that, she exited the closet.

Tori followed Jade out. Cat came up to them.

"What were you talking about?" the redhead questioned.

"Nothing much," Tori answered quickly.

Cat sensed her friends didn't want to reveal anything. "Um, okay. Oh! Andre, Beck, Robbie and me are going to Nozu for dinner tonight. Want to come?"

Jade glanced at Tori. They were both thinking the same thing. The last thing they wanted was to go somewhere where Mrs. Lee would be. Jade looked back at Cat. The redhead was putting on the puppy-eyes.

"Please?" Cat asked. "It'll be really fun! And they still have karaoke."

"Okay," Tori sighed.

"Sure," Jade said.

"Yay!" Cat chimed. "I'll tell them you're going. See you at Nozu!" She skipped away.

_(At Nozu…) _

Jade entered the restaurant. She spotted her friends at a large booth and walked to join them. She sat on the end, next to Cat. Robbie sat next to Cat. Tori sat across from Jade, next to Andre and then Beck.

"Yay! You came," Cat exclaimed, clapping.

A waiter came to the table. "Ready to order?" he asked, already setting down glasses of water to start them off.

"Yeah," Tori answered, looking around the table and receiving nods.

Everyone ordered their food; Jade ordered last. "I'll have a Sonomono Salad with no crab," she answered.

The waiter finished scribbling on his notepad, collected the menus, and left.

"You don't like crab?" Robbie asked Jade, sipping some of his water.

Jade shook her head. "I don't know. I've never had it. But my dad says I'm allergic to it so I never eat crab."

"But you eat lobster," Beck said.

Jade shrugged. "Yeah. I guess it's just crab."

"Jade, hide!" Tori whispered fiercely, ducking under the table.

"Why?" Jade asked, peering under the table at Tori.

Tori pointed. "It's them. Chad and that other guy."

Jade looked to where Tori was pointing. She ducked under the table just in time as the two boys walked past. She came out of hiding when the two guys went out of sight.

"What was that about?" Andre asked.

"Last time we were here those two boys started hitting on us and wouldn't leave us alone," Tori briefly explained.

Beck chuckled and shook his head a bit. "Wow. You two are just making memories together, huh?"

"Never. Say. That," Jade growled, though Tori held back a smile at Beck's comment and Jade's reaction.

Mrs. Lee came up to the table. "Here's your food."

"Where's our waiter?" Tori asked, looking around the place.

Mrs. Lee shrugged. "He's serving another table right now. I know you people and thought I'd deliver the food personally."

"You still work here too?" Andre asked as he received his sushi.

Mrs. Lee nodded. "Yes. I work at Hollywood Arts and here, until I'm a full teacher there." She handed Jade her food last. "Here's the salad with extra crab."

Jade pushed the plate away. "I asked for no crab."

"Oh, that's right. You're 'allergic'." She put emphasis on the word.

"Just pick of the crab pieces," Robbie suggested.

Jade shook her head. Mrs. Lee walked away.

"Really?" Tori asked, taking a bite of white rice.

"I told the waiter no crab. What does she do? She puts crab on it and tries to get me to eat it," Jade said. "She knows I'm allergic. She put the crab on there because she just wants revenge. She's trying to kill me."

Beck rolled his eyes. "You're being ridiculous."

"Okay. Then _you _explain the crab in my salad," Jade sneered.

Beck didn't reply. Jade looked at Tori. Surprisingly, Tori's eyes were filled with anxiety. Once again, the girls were thinking about the same thing. Did Mrs. Lee really want to hurt them?


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:_

_Hi. I know these author note things are getting kind of annoying. But to those who do read these, thank you so much! You guys are great! Omg watching Victorious. New episode this Saturday! The girls go Blonde. Lol I need to see that! Okay, enough of me rambling on. But just in case this chapter is bad you should know that I don't exactly know how to do this chapter. _

Chapter 4

"Are you finished with your food?" the waiter asked.

Jade looked around the table. Everyone nodded and said they were.

"I'll bring the check," the waiter said, leaving the table.

He came back a minute later. Everyone pitched in with the cost of the food. Jade got up with the rest of her friends to leave. She spotted Mrs. Lee approaching them.

"Tori, Jade," Mrs. Lee began, "I need you two to stay behind."

"Why?" they asked, looking at each other.

"Just follow me," Mrs. Lee said with a suspicious grin.

"We'll meet you in the parking lot," Tori said to Andre.

Andre, Beck, Cat, and Robbie left. Tori and Jade followed Mrs. Lee.

"Isn't the restaurant closing soon?" Tori asked.

Mrs. Lee shrugged. "Yes. Oh, here we are," she said, opening a heavy metal door.

"The fridge?" Jade asked.

Mrs. Lee nodded. She shoved Tori and Jade into the large fridge and shut the door. Jade heard a loud clicking sound. When she reached to open the door, the handle would not move.

"She locked us in," Jade explained.

"What?" Tori said. She nudged Jade out of the way and pulled on the door. "She locked us in!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Wow. Don't you catch on quick?"

"Now what?" Tori murmured.

Jade shrugged. She looked around at the high shelves of frozen fish, fruits, and vegetables. The room was only a little bigger than the janitor's closet at school. It had brown tile flooring and a metal door and shelves.

"We should call someone," Jade suggested, looking for her phone.

"Good idea," Tori said. She browsed her pockets and purse for her phone. "I must have dropped mine outside."

Jade held up her black Pearphone. "Found mine."

She looked through her contacts until she found Cat. No answer. Andre. No answer. Robbie. No answer. Beck. No answer.

"Unbelievable!" Jade exclaimed. "None of them answered."

"Really?" Tori asked.

Jade nodded. "And my phone's almost dead."

Jade slumped down on the floor, her back leaning against a shelf. Tori sat cross-legged and faced her.

Tori shivered and said, "It's starting to get cold in here."

"No duh, Vega. I thought the fridge would be ninety degrees!" Jade sneered.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Tori shivered. "How are you not shivering?" she questioned.

"I'm from Minnesota," Jade simply stated.

Tori shivered again. "I've lived in California my whole life. It barely gets below sixty."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Oh boo-hoo. Try spending seven months covered in snow. In Minnesota, it barely goes above thirty-five in the winter."

"How cold can it get there?"

"One winter the temperature was negative twenty-three."

"Oh my god. So you just freeze the whole year? What about summer?"

"In summer it's usually in the seventies. But in July it's not all that unusual to get into the upper nineties and one hundreds."

"Wow." Tori hesitated before asking, "How long do you think we'll be in here?"

Jade shook her head. "I don't know. Mrs. Lee can do anything she wants to us."

Mrs. Lee's voice suddenly came on. "That's right."

Tori looked around. "Did she put an intercom in here?"

"Correct again," Mrs. Lee said. "I'm going to keep you in here until you freeze like popsicles. Looks like I finally have my revenge."

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry if it was boring. The next chapter will be way better. I got the nine reviews. Thank you! Review! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: _

_Hi, sorry about not updating as soon as usual. I kind of have writer's block. But here is the next chapter! Please review! _

Chapter 5 

Jade sat on the cold tiled floor in the large fridge. She looked around the room for any ways to escape, shivering every few seconds.

"Your dad's a cop, right?" Jade asked.

Tori nodded. "Yeah."

Jade pulled out her phone again. "Then let's call him! What's his number?"

Tori spoke the number as Jade dialed it. Jade pressed enter and put the phone on speaker, listening to the ringing.

"Why didn't we think of this sooner?" Tori asked.

Jade shrugged. The ringing stopped and a voice sounded on the other line. "Hello?" the voice asked.

Tori opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the door swinging open violently. Mrs. Lee appeared by the door. She stormed into the room and grabbed Jade's phone.

"No phones!" she shouted, chucking the phone against a wall, breaking it.

"My phone!" Jade exclaimed.

"Jade, stop with the phone!" Tori shouted. "Run!"

The two girls made a mad dash for the door. Mrs. Lee blocked their way. Jade grabbed the woman's arm and violently tugged her aside. Jade and Tori ran out of the fridge and through the restaurant. They neared the door.

"Yes! We're free!" Tori exclaimed, reaching for the door.

"Kwakoo!" Mrs. Lee shouted from the other side of the room.

Sure enough, the bulky shape of Kwakoo appeared at the doorway. He darted forward and grabbed Tori's arm. Tori screeched as he half-pushed half-tossed her aside. Jade scrambled for the door, but Kwakoo took hold of her.

"Naughty girls, trying to escape," Mrs. Lee cooed.

"What do you want?" Tori questioned, struggling to get up from her spot on the floor.

"Revenge," Mrs. Lee said icily. "You two almost killed Daisy, so now I'll do the same to you. Or worse."

"Yeah right," Jade scoffed, struggling in Kwakoo's grasp.

Mrs. Lee yanked Tori up from the ground, the Vega yelped in pain as she was forced to her feet. She dragged Tori behind her as she walked across the room. Kwakoo followed with Jade. Mrs. Lee led them through a door and down a flight of stairs. They entered a medium-sized room with no windows. Mrs. Lee brought them to a corner and grabbed two ropes. She tied Tori's hands behind her back with one rope and did the same with Jade. Kwakoo pushed them, knocking them off their feet and onto the floor. Mrs. Lee grabbed another rope to tie their feet to a column in the room.

Mrs. Lee then smiled evilly. "Here is your new room. No phones, no escaping, and nobody to help you."

"You're sick," Jade said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe," Mrs. Lee said. "If I hear anything or catch you trying to escape there will be consequences."

"How will you know if we try to escape?"

"I have cameras." Mrs. Lee turned and followed Kwakoo up the stairs. "Enjoy your stay," she said before disappearing up the staircase.

"She's evil," Tori stated. "She is an evil, evil little witch."

"You're just now figuring that out?" Jade said with a roll of her blue eyes.

Tori wriggled around in the trap of ropes. "These ropes are really tight. It's hurting my wrist."

Jade turned her head to look at Tori. She caught sight of blood and a large bruise on her right wrist. "What happened?" she asked.

"When Kwakoo threw me I landed on it wrong. Then Mrs. Lee yanked me off the floor by it."

Jade looked around the room, deciding not to look at Tori's injury. The room had concrete flooring and walls. It was dark and dusty. A few columns held the sagging ceiling up. Only one weak CFL light hung in the center. Jade moved around in the ropes. They wouldn't budge.

"Looks like we're stuck here," Tori said glumly.

"Yeah," Jade agreed with a sigh.

"We have to escape," Tori said, lowering her voice.

"Mrs. Lee will find out." Jade argued.

"I know but we can fight her off again. We need to get out."

"How, Vega?"

Tori hesitated. Her expression turned serious. "We work together."

Jade thought about this. The last thing she wanted was to work together on something with Vega. But if it meant escaping… it should be worth a shot. Jade looked at the ground, thinking for a few more seconds. She traced a circle in the dusty floor with her foot.

"Alright," Jade agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: _

_Hello reviewers and readers! I'm really in a good mood today. I still don't have a solid idea on this chapter. Oh well. My internet went down yesterday and I started freaking out. I guess I never realized how much we use the internet. So don't take it for granted. There are less fortunate people out there without even a computer. So… here's the next chapter! Please review! _

Chapter 6

Jade opened her eyes. She looked around. The room was dark and dusty with no windows. She looked down to find that her hands and feet were tied. Alarm rose in her chest. This was nothing like her bedroom. Then she remembered what had happened. Mrs. Lee had trapped her and Tori in the basement of Nozu. She looked to her right at Tori. The Vega was lying on the floor with her eyes closed. Jade nudged her with her foot.

"Vega, get up," Jade said.

Tori's eyes opened and she sat up with a yawn. "What time is it?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "I don't know, considering we don't have our phones, watches, or a clock down here. There aren't even any windows. But it must be around midnight."

Tori nodded. "How long do you think we'll be down here like this?"

"I don't know."

_(Meanwhile…) _

Beck sat on the couch in the Vega's living room. Cat, Robbie, and Andre were there as well. Beck looked at his watch, nine-thirty.

"It's been four hours," Beck stated. "Tori and Jade still aren't back."

"Maybe they're in trouble," Cat whimpered. "What if they got in an accident on the way back?"

Andre spoke up, "Wait. Mrs. Lee told them to stay behind. And she hates them so…"

All eyes turned toward Andre. Robbie voiced their thoughts. "You're saying that Mrs. Lee… kidnapped them?"

Andre nodded. "Probably."

Trina came down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Do we have ketchup?" she asked.

"How would _we_ know?" Robbie asked.

"Why do you need ketchup?" Cat asked.

Trina shrugged. "I read on the computer that if you put ketchup on your face for twenty minutes every day it cleans the pours of your skin and ma-"

"Trina!" Beck shouted, growing impatient.

"What?" Trina asked.

"Tori and Jade are gone. Mrs. Lee probably took them."

"My dad's a cop. I could call him."

"Then call him!" everyone said.

"Okay, hold on," Trina said, getting the phone and dialing.

"Poor Tori and Jadey," Cat sniffled. "What if they're hurt?"

Robbie put his arm around Cat's shoulder. "It'll be okay," he whispered.

Beck went over by Cat and Robbie, giving Cat a pat on the back. "Yeah. And if I know Jade, she's most likely kicking Mrs. Lee's butt right now."

"Okay, I called my dad," Trina announced. "He said he and some other cops would go to Nozu and check it out."

Beck breathed a small sigh of relief. "Okay."

_(At Nozu…) _

Jade leaned against the wall.

"This sucks," Tori said.

"No duh," Jade retorted.

Mrs. Lee suddenly came running down the stairs. She ran over to the girls and began working on the ropes.

"Are you letting us go?" Tori asked hopefully.

"No," Mrs. Lee said. "Just be quiet."

She untied Tori's ropes and soon was done with Jade's. She grabbed them both by an arm and pulled them upstairs. Mrs. Lee rushed them through the main room and into a closet.

"Aw, man. Again?" Tori moaned.

Mrs. Lee pushed the two girls inside. "Be quiet," she instructed.

"What's going on? Why?" Jade asked in a whisper.

Mrs. Lee opened her mouth to speak. Something interrupted her, answering Jade's question. It was a loud banging noise and a voice shouting:

"Open up! This is the police."


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note:_

_Hi everyone! I know I sorta left you guys with a cliffy. But we'll see what happens next in this chapter. I am in a super good mood right now! Why, you ask? It's my b-day! Yay! And the new episode starts in one, count 'em, one hour! So I'm really excited. Thanks for all of your reviews! Here is the next chapter… _

Chapter 7

"Open up! It's the police!"

The words rang in Tori's ears. The voice belonged to her dad. Her heart leapt out of her chest. They were saved! She looked over to find Jade smiling with hope. Mrs. Lee ran out of the closet, shutting the girls in and locking the door. She was probably going to distract the cops and convince them there were no girls being held hostage here. Tori and Jade listened intently.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Lee asked innocently.

Tori's father responded, "We're just here to check the place out. Two girls, Tori Vega and Jade West, are missing. We understand you may have them."

"I-I don't know what you mean," Mrs. Lee said.

Tori began desperately pounding on the door, ignoring Mrs. Lee's instructions to remain quiet. "Dad? Dad! It's Tori. She has us!" Tori shouted.

"Shut up!" Mrs. Lee yelled at Tori through the door.

"You shut up!" Jade spat. "I don't care if we're supposed to be quiet."

"You are going to get it, Jade West!" Mrs. Lee shouted.

Suddenly, the closet door swung open. Standing there was Tori's father, three other cops, a pair of paramedics by the main door to the building across the room, and a furious Mrs. Lee. Tori rushed to hug her father. Mrs. Lee leapt forward and grabbed Jade.

"I told you to be quiet!" Mrs. Lee shouted. "I've always hated you more, Jade. You're the main reason my daughter almost got killed! That's why I hate you most." Mrs. Lee grabbed Jade's arm and twisted it, holding it behind her back in a painful manner.

"Aw, I hate you too," Jade cooed mockingly.

Jade jerked herself free, yelping at the pain in her arm, and whirled around to face Mrs. Lee. The angry woman grabbed a glass from behind the sushi bar. She knocked it against the bar, breaking it and revealing a sharp ragged edge of glass. Mrs. Lee threw it at Jade. The glass grazed Jade's side, making a tear in her clothes. Mrs. Lee rushed forward and half-shoved half-threw Jade onto a table. Jade hit her head on it and slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"Jade!" Tori shouted, running to help her friend.

Mr. Vega grabbed Mrs. Lee and handcuffed her. One of the other cops handcuffed Kwakoo, who was hiding in the kitchen. The paramedics set Jade onto a gurney and wheeled her outside. The other two cops led Mrs. Lee and Kwakoo out to the police cars. Tori walked with her dad, following everyone.

"Lucky there were paramedics, huh?" Tori asked.

Her father smiled a little. "Yeah. We brought them incase that woman hurt you." His eyes got worried. "Are you hurt?"

Tori shrugged. "Not really. Just my wrist hurts a little. It'll be okay." She paused. "Do you think Jade will be okay?"

Mr. Vega nodded. "Yeah. She should be fine. C'mon, let's go home."


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: _

_Okay, so… ignore my review. I actually have some time right now to write this chapter. Thanks for all the happy birthday shoutouts you guys gave me! I had lots of fun. As for this chapter, it is the LAST chapter for this story. I have no ideas (I'll probably think of one later) so please PM any story suggestions! Sorry the story had to end so quickly. If you want me to, I might do a short little sequel story. That is just a maybe, though. This chapter will probably be short, too. Here it is!_

Chapter 8 

Tori rode in her dad's cop car. She sat shotgun, next to him. They followed the ambulance, speeding through intersections and running red-lights. Tori glanced at her father. His expression showed almost no emotion. His eyes were just locked on the road and he kept both hands on the steering wheel. The only sound was the blaring of the sirens from the ambulance and police car.

"Are we going to the hospital?" Tori asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," her father said. "If you want to. I assume you want to meet your friend, make sure she's okay."

"Of course!"

"You should call your other friends. Tell them to meet you at the hospital."

Tori nodded. "Okay."

She pulled out her phone- they had retrieved the girls' phones at the restaurant- and began to dial. She called Andre and put the phone up to her ear. Two rings, then a voice at the other end.

"Hello? Tori?" Andre asked.

Tori smiled at her friend's voice. "Hey, it's me."

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Uh, I'm fine. Mrs. Lee took us and held us hostage at Nozu. But my dad and some other cops found us."

"What do you mean by 'us'?" This voice sounded different.

"Who was that? Was it Robbie?" Tori questioned.

"Yeah," Andre said. "You're on speaker. Cat, Trina, and Beck are here too."

"Me and Jade," Tori answered Robbie's question. "But Mrs. Lee's being arrested."

"Why?" Cat asked.

"She kidnapped Jade and I, locked us in various places, and tried to kill us!" Tori said, a bit harsh. She sighed, "Sorry, Cat. I'm just freaking right now."

"It's okay," Cat said, sounding a bit more cheerful.

"She tried to kill you?" Andre asked.

"Yeah," Tori answered. "She locked us in a fridge, threatening to freeze us to death. Then she and some other guy started pretty much beating Jade and I up. Then the woman tied us up in a basement. But we escaped and she started freaking out at Jade. And then…" she trailed off, not wanting to talk about her friend's incident.

"Then… what?" Robbie asked.

"Then, she kind of stabbed Jade and knocked her unconscious," Tori finished.

This silenced everyone. Beck spoke up, his voice filled with worry but he struggled to keep himself under control. "Is Jade alright?"

"I don't know. We're on our way to the hospital with the ambulance now. You guys should meet us there."

"Okay, we're coming," Andre said, hanging up the phone.

_(At the hospital…) _

Tori sat in the waiting room with her father. She bounced her leg up and down a little, a nervous habit. She waited for her friends to arrive and for the news on Jade's injuries. Tori looked at her wrist. It was bandaged. The nurse had assured her it wasn't broken, just a little sprained and definitely bruised.

"Tori!" someone said from across the room.

Tori looked up to see Beck, Andre, Robbie, Cat, and Trina. She got up and rushed to meet them, hugging everybody.

"Yay!" Cat squealed.

"I missed you guys!" Tori exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Trina asked.

"Yeah," Tori said. She held up her injured hand. "I just hurt my wrist a little. It's just a sprain."

"How is Jade?" Beck asked.

Tori looked at the ground. "Oh, she…"

"Jade's doing fine," a voice said behind them.

Tori turned around to find a nurse standing behind her. The nurse wore a simple blue shirt and pants. She was tall, with blonde hair and brown eyes. The woman held a clipboard in her left hand.

The nurse continued, "The glass only left a few deep scratches. It didn't draw much blood. We stitched up the wound. Other than that she has a mild concussion from hitting her head. She still remembers things, only not what happened when she got the injuries. I assume you'll want to see her?"

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

The nurse led them down a narrow hall. They passed a few doors until they stopped. The nurse opened a door, revealing Jade's room, and left. Jade lay awake in a hospital bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Tori entered the room with her friends.

"Hey," Tori greeted.

Jade sat up, wincing a little at the pain in her side. "Hey," she said.

"Jadey!" Cat exclaimed, hugging her friend.

"So, how you feeling?" Andre asked.

Jade shrugged. "I dunno." She lay back again in the bed. "Hospitals are so boring. So what'd they do with Mrs. Lee and Kwakoo?"

Tori answered, "They're both arrested for kidnapping. And Mrs. Lee's getting a hard time about injuring you like that."

Jade smiled. "Good. Serves that chizbox right."

"So when are they letting you out of here?" Beck asked.

"Uh, I don't really know. I think tomorrow," Jade said.

"Yay!" Cat said, clapping.

"Did you know the cafeteria has pie?" Robbie asked, excited.

"I want pie!" Cat said, running out the door.

"Let's go get some pie, then," Andre said with a shrug.

Everyone followed Cat out the door. They headed to the cafeteria. Beck stayed behind.

"You coming?" Tori asked.

"I'll be there in a minute," Beck answered.

Tori smiled and disappeared down the hall. Beck walked over to Jade's bed. He took her hand, smiling.

"What?" Jade asked, holding back a smile.

Beck shrugged. "Nothing much. Just… glad you're going to be okay."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Is that it?"

Beck shook his head. "Not really." His expression turned serious. "I just… I was really worried about you. I didn't know where you were or if you were hurt. It scared me."

Jade frowned. "Beck Oliver doesn't get scared. Not ever."

Beck grinned. "He does when the person he loves is hurt or missing."

Jade sat up, frowning in thought. "Loves?" she whispered.

Beck let go of her hand and walked to the door.

"Hey, wait," Jade said.

"What?" Beck asked.

Jade stopped holding back the smile. "Love you, too."


End file.
